The Watcher
by Mia Koji
Summary: Ryo loves Mia, she loves him, Ryo's friend loves Mia and will do anything to have her, even kill Ryo. Part one!!!! please R/R.


The Watcher  
  
  
Okay, well the main point is that Ryo likes Mia and would do anything for her, but he doesn't know how to tell her. She likes him too and is afraid to tell him but Ryo's best friend like her too, and would even kill Ryo to get to her. This gets mushy!!   
  
Oh and my disclaimer, I don't own Ronin Warriors, I just made up Samantha and Fred. I know I haven't added this to my stories so for now on I will cause I don't want to get into trouble.  
  
" Hey! Is anyone home?" Ryo yelled as soon as he opened the door. No one answered. So him and his best friend walk into the house. They went to watch the television. Ten minutes later the door opened and a young woman out of breath and wearing a jogging suit came in.  
" Hi!" She called as she passed the living room and went into the kitchen, to get a glass of water.  
" Who's that?" Ryo's friend asked looking at the door that the young woman went through.  
" Oh, That's Mia, I guess she was jogging." Ryo said as Mia came back into the room.  
" Hey, sorry for leaving like that. I was out there since noon. And I needed water." She said sitting next to Ryo.  
" That's okay. This is my friend Max. I knew him since I was a little kid. One of my few friends I had growing up." Ryo said.  
" It's a pleasure to meet such a beauty as you." Max said reaching over Ryo and taking her hand, to kiss it. Making her blush and getting Ryo mad.  
" Thank you. It's nice meeting such a good friend of Ryo." She said getting up to go upstairs. Once she was out of site Ryo turned to talk to his friend.  
" You love to flirt don't you?" Ryo said giving him a look.  
" No, when I flirt I lie, but I wasn't lying. Are you jealous? You like her don't you?" Max asked giving him a look.  
" No I don't! I just don't want you to hurt her." Ryo said as he went back to channel surfing.  
" Do you want me to make something for you to eat?" Mia asked as she came down stairs ten minutes later with her freshly showered wet hair in her face. This time she had jeans and a red belly shirt.  
" I'll help you!" Max offered getting up and walking over to her. He flashed Ryo a smile and went into the kitchen; neither heard Ryo slam his fist into the table.  
" What do you want to eat?" She asked as they went over to the kitchen table.  
" Well I do want a date with you, and than I'll take some chips and kisses." Max said with a smile.  
" Oh, so you want to go out with me?" Mia asked stunned.  
" Of course, in less you have a boyfriend." Max said getting closer to her until she was sitting on the kitchen table and with that he kissed her, she was too stunned to pull away.  
" I thought you were getting something to eat, not make out." Ryo said trying not to get mad at Max.  
" We were, um what would you like to eat, Ryo?" Mia asked with a smile.  
" Never mind, I'll get it myself. You two can go back to do what ever you were doing before I came in." He said walking to the fridge, he just got water and than left. Mia was about to go after him when Max stopped her.  
" You never answered me. Do you want to go out with me or not?" Max asked.  
" I just broke up with my boyfriend, but we might get back together. I am sorry." Mia lied, with that she left to go into the living room.  
"I will make you mine, one way or the other." Max said out loud, he stood there for a minute thinking and than left the room.  
When he went into the living room, he saw Mia leaning on Ryo's shoulder. She look like she fell asleep tired from all of the walking.  
" I thought you didn't care for her." Max said sitting in a chair next to them.  
" She's my friend, that's all. What's happening between you two?" Ryo asked.  
" She turned me down, said that she had a boyfriend." Max said watching Mia.  
"That has to be the first time someone turned you down. I thought you had it made when I came into the room and you two were kissing." Ryo replied as he started to rub Mia's head.  
" Well I thought that you lived with four other guys. Where are they?" Max asked putting his feet up on the coffee table.  
" I don't know. They should be home any minute now. Than Cye will make dinner, and Kento will try to eat it, while Sage and Rowen have to pull him away from the kitchen. Than I will have to wake Mia and than all of us will go and eat." Ryo explained.   
" Oh, and one more thing. I will convince her to go out with me. And she will be happy with me, it's just that she doesn't know it yet." Max said with a smile.  
At that time four young guys came into the house talking a joking around.  
" Keep it down! Mia's asleep!" Ryo said hushing them all.  
" Sorry, we didn't mean to be loud when your girlfriend is a sleep." Kento said with the others laughing.  
" I told you, I only care for her as a friend." Ryo said as the guys gathered into the room talking about what they want to eat. They all knew Max from school, he would always hang out with them, and Mia wouldn't hang out with them much so she doesn't know to many of their friends.   
"Well I ordered pizza on the way home. So it should be here any minute." Cye said taking out a twenty.  
" When he gets here I'll wake Mia up. She's been a sleep for five minutes now. And I don't think she's been sleeping at night. I saw her last night at one working on a project for school. I am glad that this is it and than we are free from school and get a job. Only two more weeks, and than she can sleep in more." Ryo said looking down at her, wondering what the feeling was that he had in his gut. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it.  
With in ten minutes the pizza guy was there and Ryo woke Mia up and then they left to the dinning room to eat their dinner. After that they went to watch the movies that the guys had rented.  
  
Again Max tried to sit near Mia and flirt with her, but she sat between Ryo and Rowen, on the love seat. After the movies the guys went to bed, Max was spending the night, and Mia went to do more work on her project for school. A half an hour went by and Max left Ryo's bedroom to talk to Mia, who was in the study.  
" So, who is this boyfriend? Does he live around here?" Max asked.  
" No, so you wouldn't know him. He's a friend of the family. He's also twenty-two. The next time he's down I'll have him meet you. I am gonna go to bed now. Good night." Mia said getting up and walking out of the room and about to go upstairs.  
" Let me walk with you to your room." Max said walking with her upstairs and to her room.  
" Well good night. See ya at breakfast." Mia said about to go into her room, but Max grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around and kissed her roughly on the lips.  
" Good night." With that Max left her standing stunned.  
The next day everyone was up by ten, even Rowen. Mia was trying to stay far away from Max as she could, but it was hard. He kept flirting with her, she was thankful that it was Saturday and every Saturday Yule comes over. She would take him out or something.   
" Hey Mia!" Yule called when he came running into the study, right when Max was flirting with her.  
" Hey Yule! Since I haven't been able to spend time with you, I am gonna take you out to the toy store and we can go where ever you want to!" Mia said turning her computer off.  
" Really, and who would this little rugrat be?" Max asked bending over Yule who didn't look too happy about being called a little rugrat.  
" My name is Yule! And I am not little! Who are you?" He asked walking over to Mia.  
" I am Mia's love! I am her dream man! I am Max! Also I am Ryo's best friend." Max said, sounding like an idiot.  
" You are not! Come on Yule let's go." Mia said taking Yule down stairs and out the door.  
" Where did Mia go?" Ryo asked as he came into the study and saw her jeep backing up.  
" She took that little kid out. I was just getting through to her. I'll send her some flowers tonight, you know so she won't think that I hate her now that I am back at my house. I am sure going to miss her. You know being with her last night. She is so much fun!" Max said with a smirk.  
" Whatever, come on the movie is going to start in a few minutes. I call the couch." Ryo said walking down stairs. ' I can't believe him, he always lied to me about thing like this. I finally figured it out last night what that feeling was, it was love. I love Mia, and so dose my best friend.'  
  
Mia didn't come back until late at night not wanting to have Max see her and flirt with her. When she came in, she could tell that they all were in bed and that Max wasn't there. She went up stairs into to her room only to see her room...  
" WHAT THE HELL?!" Mia cried out when she saw that her bed, dresser, and floor covered with flowers.  
" Mia what's wrong? We heard you scream." Ryo said as he came into her bedroom.  
" What's with all of the flowers? I am gone a few hours and now I can't see anything in my room, but flowers!" Mia yelled turning to look at the guys.  
" Max sent them to you about an hour ago, damn it took them five trucks to bring all of these here. And there is more out side too." Kento said leaving the room, the others started to follow him.  
" Wait! Where am I going to sleep? I can't sleep in here, not with all of these flowers! I don't even have room to walk around!" Mia yelled walking after them.  
" Move them out of your room, it's not that hard." Sage replied as he went into his room.  
" I am to tired too! And it will take to long!" She yelled getting even madder that no one was helping her.  
" Fine, there is that extra bed in my room. You can use it." Ryo said going into his room leaving the door open for her.  
" Thank you!" Mia said going back into her room to try and get her night clothing, but ended up knocking down ten pots of flowers.  
  
The next day she made the guys help her bring the flowers outside and clean her room, from all of the dirt that spilled out of the pots.  
At two Max came by to see how much she liked her flowers, she yelled at him and told him how she didn't have any room at night and had to sleep in Ryo's room. Max wasn't too happy about that. She also told him never to do that again. Than left to go shopping with Cye.  
When she came back she was going to take a shower, but than found;  
" WHAT THE HELL?!?"   
" What's wrong now?" Rowen asked as he came upstairs.  
" Now, my room is covered with stuff animals?!" Mia yelled.  
" Oh, yea they came ten minutes ago, Max sent them and said that he loves you." Rowen answered.  
" He has to stop that! I don't want these or the flowers! He can't buy my love! I don't even like him." Mia said sitting down on one of the stuff animals.  
" Did you tell him that?" He asked her sitting down next to her.  
" Of course I have, I also told him that I have a boyfriend, but he still flirts and tries to kiss me. I am happy that we have only a short amount of time before school is out, but I guess he would still come by to see Ryo, but he has to leave me alone." Mia explained, hitting one of the stuff animals next to her.  
" Well I knew that he was a flirt, but he never did this before. I think that he really does like you. Oh, and Cye said dinner is going to be ready in ten minutes." Rowen said getting up and leaving.  
" Great, a flirt in love with me and won't leave me alone. Now what do I do?" Mia asked out loud.  
  
The next day was Monday and the gang had to go to school and was in homeroom. (A/N I don't know what they do in collage, if the go to homeroom or if they go right to first.) They never get announcements in less its something big. And it was, the announcement was for their last dance that they would have before school was out for good.   
They all had math together and were talking about the dance.  
" So, Mia are you going with Max?" Ryo asked as they sat down for math.  
" No way, I want to get away from, not go with him." Mia said laughing.  
" Well than would go to the dance with me?" He asked. ' Well she doesn't feel the same for him, but maybe, just maybe she will like me.'  
" Sure I will!" Mia said with a smile, that melted his heart.  
  
The rest of the day was the same thing, everyone was talking about the dance. And so far Mia was lucky and was getting away from Max, but at the end of the day she wasn't so lucky.  
" So who are you going with, Samantha?" Mia asked as she and her friend were at their lockers. Mia was waiting for the guys to come and get her.  
" Duh! I am going with my boyfriend! You know Fred, right? I am mean you were there when I started to go out with him! Who are you going with?" Samantha said getting her books from her locker.   
" Well I am going to go with Ryo. He asked me today. And we have until Friday to get our dresses! So I think that tonight we should go, you know so we can get the best ones." Mia said shutting her locker.  
" Okay, meet me at the mall, you know at the Wall were we always meet. I have to go there is Fred." With that Samantha left.  
" So, what's this I hear about you and Ryo going to go together to the dance, now why is that? I thought you had a boyfriend and that is why you turned me down." A voice came from behind her.  
" Damn it! Don't do that, Max! And so I lied about me having a boyfriend, but it was to stop you from flirting with me and that didn't even stop you! And he asked me out first, and for two reasons I said yes, first he doesn't annoy me and second is because I like him!" Mia said, at that time the Ronins were coming down the hallway.  
" Hey, Mia!" Ryo said as he walks faster than the others do and than stopped in front of her.  
" Hey, Samantha and I are going to go and get our dresses tonight. So how about we all go and get pizza?" She asked taking his hand, making him blush a light red.  
" Sure, why not. I don't care." Ryo said turning to give the guys a questioning look, asking if they want to go out for pizza.  
" Okay! I am hungry so lets go!" Kento said running down the hall to the entrance. They all started to follow him waving good-bye to Max.  
" I will get you for this friend! You knew that I loved her and you said that you just wanted to be her friend and now you asked her to the dance? You knew that I was going to ask her! I hate you for this! And I will get you for this!" Max said to himself once they were gone.  
  
Mia met Samantha at the mall and they went to get their hair cut and new clips. Mia had her hair cut a little past her shoulders and her bangs evened. She also got it curled. Samantha just had it cut really short and some clips to keep it out of her face. Next they went to get their dresses, Mia got a gold dress that went to her ankles and stuck perfectly to her small frame. Samantha got a blue dress, which was just like Mia's dress. After that they went to get shoes. Mia had gotten gold and Samantha black. After that they said good bye and went their own way.  
  
The week went by fast and in no time it was Friday night. The dance was at nine and ended at midnight. Mia went to get ready at eight, by eight-forty she was ready. She had her short hair up on her head and some of her hair came down the side of her face.  
" You look great!" Ryo said waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.  
" Thanks, so do you." Mia replied kissing him on the cheek.  
" Well we should be going, don't want to be late." Ryo said getting their coats. With that they left and in no time reached the school, where the others were.  
" Come on, let's go and dance!" Mia said dragging Ryo onto the dance floor. They both didn't know that in the shadows they were being watched by Max, who was planning on what to do to Ryo.  
" You want something to drink?" Ryo asked after dancing for an hour, Mia only nodded as they stopped dancing. They went to the stand where thy has drinks, by the time they finished the music started again.  
" Let's go outside and get fresh air!" Mia yelled over the music. With that the two went outside to look at the stars. It was a beautiful night. The stars were really shining and the view of the lake from the bench they were on was perfect.  
" You know tonight is the best night that I had for a while. With Talpa and all of the fighting we had not to long ago. I really do enjoy time with you." Ryo said about to kiss her, but before he could a gun went off hitting him in the back causing him to fall to his side. They could see Max walking toward them pointing the gun at him.  
" Why did you do that!? You could have killed him!" Mia yelled, taking a part the bottom of her dress and covering the bullet wound.  
" That's the point! He knew that I loved you, yet he asked you to the dance when he knew that I was! He is no friend if he takes away what belongs to me!" Max yelled kicking Ryo in the gut, which made him cough up blood.  
" Stop it! Don't hurt him! Please, stop it." Mia cried.  
" Why should I? I want him to feel the pain that he caused me! I want him to pay!" Max yelled kicking him again.  
" I love him that's why! So, leave him alone!" Mia yelled moving in front of Ryo so Max couldn't hit him.  
" How could you love him? I think he messed with you mind, you're not think right!" Max yelled slapping her in the face.  
" I do love him and I don't care what you say or do I will always love him, and by the end you will get what you deserve for shooting and kicking him!" Mia yelled.  
" Mi, go away and get help! Forget about me!" Ryo said coughing up blood.  
" Say goodbye Ryo." Max said raising the gun again, Mia and Ryo both closed their eyes, but the pain nor bang ever came.  
" Are you guys okay?" Sage asked. He was standing over a knock out Max.  
" Yeah, I might die any second, but right now I am fine." Ryo said with a smile.  
" Don't worry help is on it's way." Rowen said.  
  
By two A.M. they all were in Ryo's hospital room.   
  
" So you can go home in a week." Cye said getting his coat.  
" Just get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow." Kento said leaving the others followed.  
" Hey, Mia can I ask you something?" Ryo asked.  
" Sure, what's on your mind?" She asked sitting next to him on the bed.  
" Will you go out with me when I get out. You know be my girlfriend." Ryo said giving her a smile.  
" Of course. I love you." She said leaning closer to him.  
" I love you too." He said as their lips touched. This time there was no gun shots.  
  
Okay I know mushy and all, but I have another part to this I am working on. After this I am going to post the new Ryo's brother cause I am almost done that and the next part of it when Kyle comes back.  
  



End file.
